


Jewel of the Indian Ocean by Lexie [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Jewel of the Indian Ocean by Lexie read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Leave it to Fen, Patricia Merton thought, to lead them into the most dramatic, intrigue-filled ocean voyage Pat had ever heard of.<br/>Before the RMS Ophir had even finished its passage through the Suez Canal, the ship had already seen a rash of thefts, a narrowly-averted duel, and the near loss of one poor sod who went overboard in damnably rough seas and had to be rescued by the crew.<br/>Fen was, of course, at the heart of it all. She always was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel of the Indian Ocean by Lexie [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jewel of the Indian Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508089) by [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/pseuds/Lexie). 



**Title** : Jewel of the Indian Ocean  
**Author** : Lexie  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Think of England  
**Character** : Fenella Carruth/Patricia Merton  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Leave it to Fen, Patricia Merton thought, to lead them into the most dramatic, intrigue-filled ocean voyage Pat had ever heard of.  
Before the RMS Ophir had even finished its passage through the Suez Canal, the ship had already seen a rash of thefts, a narrowly-averted duel, and the near loss of one poor sod who went overboard in damnably rough seas and had to be rescued by the crew.  
Fen was, of course, at the heart of it all. She always was.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5508089)  
**Length** 0:21:27  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Jewel%20fo%20the%20Indian%20Ocean%20by%20Lexie.mp3)


End file.
